


The Demise 2 Hits of One ~JayBird~

by BlueJayBird13



Series: Hermitblr Demise [1]
Category: Demise2, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #Team Jaguar Gals, (Yes Demise 2 had teams), Apparently Demising turns you evil in this, Character Death (Its Demise someone dies), Demise2 - Freeform, Gen, Tumblr, hermitblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: There was a game.And I joined.This is who I killed.
Series: Hermitblr Demise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949284
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

So, on 1st - 13th June 2020 there was a game held on Tumblr and Discord.

Demise 2

To start with, people where given two lives.  
A piece of art of your minesona counted as a hit, and took away 1 life.  
Many fell within the first day.

So the watchers (the three people running the event) decided to give everyone another life.  
The dead were revived.  
And another rule was introduced.  
Writing was now allowed.  
Works of 500+ words.

This is what I wrote.


	2. A Robot's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avo shouldn't have been outside in the rain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hit I wrote based off this minesona:  
> https://classyavocado789.tumblr.com/post/619690348862685184/hey-its-me
> 
> But, they died before I was finished, (and I had no more ideas), so I just uploaded it.

Avo stepped out of her hut, into the fresh morning air. Breathing in deeply, she listed off the items she needed from the shopping district in her head.

_Rockets. Glass. Books. Terracotta. Concrete. And may as well check the profits of my store._

Turning back inside, Avo quickly grabbed a few shulker boxes, and chucked them into her pocket. She threw on her elytra, and ran up to the drop in front of her house. Avo jumped, deploying her elytra. A few rockets later and she was speeding towards her friend's shop, located in the world's shopping district.

* * *

A crack of thunder sounded, and Avo looked up just as it started to pour. She wasn’t worried, as she was waterproof, but the rain had always made her feel uncomfortable. Avo pulled out some rockets, which instantly disintegrated in her hand.  
  
 _No rockets, then._ _  
_ _  
_ She could stay inside the shops at the shopping district, but Avo wanted to get home. It was quite a distance to her house, and she didn’t want to walk. If rockets weren't working, then it was time to use some older mechanics. Avo started to look around. After twisting almost all the way around, she spotted what she was looking for. A mountain. Within a few chunks. Avo jogged over to the mountain, and started climbing. 

When she got to the top, Avo took a second to catch her breath. Thunder rumbled again, and she looked up. Warnings flashed up on her screen, but before she could do anything, a bolt of lighting had struck her, frying her circuits. She felt her systems shut off. As her body shut down, Avo saw warnings faintly showing up on her screen.   
  
_No…_

The lightning hit Avo, sparks flying everywhere. The system shut down completely. 

< **ClassyAvocado789 was struck by lightning** >


	3. Betryal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shouldn't have outed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my minesona: https://blue-jay-bird.tumblr.com/post/619689992238841856/woo-demise-2-welp-im-just-doing-this-so-that

Jay sped through the air, every so often throwing down a rocket or two to boost her along.

_ They found me out. _

Jay was panicking. She thought that she was being smart, hiding amongst the people who would kill her if they knew. Graying herself out. Hiding the colour. But she was stupid. She talked. She outed herself, dug her own grave. And now they were after her. 

Jay flew, trying to get away from the dead quarters. She knew they were following her, bloodthirsty, hungering for her death. She was one of the few who hadn't died since the game started. And she would have, if the Watchers weren't merciful in granting everyone another life.

There was a pop, and Jay felt her elytra fold up as she plummeted towards the ground. She had been too distracted to pay attention to the state of her wings.

_ SHIT! Shit shit shit! _

Jay desperately tried to make her elytra deploy, going as far as to try getting her backup pair to work. But it was all in vain. She smashed into the ground. A red fog covered her eyes, as she lay there, crumpled.

\--------

The following part can get a bit gory. If you are not okay with that, I suggest that you don't continue reading.

\--------

The dizziness passed as Jay blinked open her eyes. She looked around. Jay breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was still outside.

_ I didn't die. _

Jay struggled to sit up, teeth clenched and body screaming in pain. She almost fainted again as she crawled over to a rock, and layed back on it. Through the corner of her eye, Jay saw something move. A big cat, a jaguar, padded into her sight. Its fur was gray, and it was looking at her with cold, dead eyes. 

"Jag. No." Jay whispered as her friend looked down at her. The jaguar smiled at her. 

"Don't worry,  _ friend _ . It will all be over soon."

The sound of rockets filled the air. Jay looked around as one by one her friends and teammates landed in a semi-circle around her. The Jaguar Gals were all greyscale, each with a crazed look in their eyes. Jay looked up at them, trying to move, still fighting against the pain, and against her demise. 

They stood there, staring at her, waiting. There was a movement behind them, and they parted, revealing a helmet-wearing skeleton. It's bow was tipped with a potion-- a harming one, as evidenced by the yellow liquid. The Jaguar Gals' colour.

_ They planned this.  _

The skeleton noticed Jay as she desperately tried to scramble away, injuries from her fall slowing her down majorly.

"I don't want to die! Please!" Jay pleaded with her team as the skeleton slowly raised its bow.

The arrow streaked towards her. Jag tried to throw herself out of the way, but she was too slow. The arrow hit her in the side, tearing open flesh and letting the blood gush out.

_ "Don't worry. You'll be with us soon enough." _

The comforting voice whispering to her was the last thing Jay heard before she blacked out.

< **~JayBird~ was shot by Skeleton** >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was pretending that I was dead, but people found out by looking at my roles (Discord).
> 
> I wanted to go out with a bang, so I wrote my own Demise!


End file.
